


Melinda Rescues the Prince

by kitlee625, Sarahastro



Series: The Ballad of Lady Melinda [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlee625/pseuds/kitlee625, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/pseuds/Sarahastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age 17. When Prince Phillip goes missing, Melinda rushes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melinda Rescues the Prince

The fifth time that Melinda glances at the door, Maria puts down her fork and sighs. “Are you even listening to what I’m saying?”

Melinda blushes and turns back towards Maria. “Yes.”

“I’m sure he is missing you too,” Maria says.

There is a note of disapproval in her voice, and Melinda frowns. “It’s not that I miss him. I’m just --”

“Just waiting with baited breath for the prince to return from visiting his mother’s family.” Maria lowers her voice and leans in so no one can overhear them. “If you’re going to moon over him, you should at least be a little more subtle about it. People are starting to talk.”

Melinda glances around the dining room, but fortunately no one appears to be listening in on their conversation. “There’s nothing to talk about,” she says stiffly. “We’re just friends.”

“You’ve been saying that for years.”

“And nothing romantic has ever happened between us. I swear.”

“I believe you.” Maria hesitates, as if unsure how much more to say. “But I also have the impression that you want something to happen.”

Before Melinda can answer though, the door to the dining hall swings open with a loud bang. All of the squires, knights, and soldiers turn to see the King standing before them. His usual calm confidence is gone, and he looks worried and angry.

“Prince Phillip is missing,” he announces without preamble. “His horse returned to the castle without him two days ago, and a messenger just arrived confirming that he never reached his destination. He must have been intercepted en route. I have had knights out looking for him, but I must expand that effort.” He gestures at Sir Gabriel, one of the most decorated knights in the kingdom. “Sir Gabriel will take a group of knights east and patrol the edge of the forest. I will take a group of knights west along the coast.”

The next few hours are a blur of activity as the knights prepare themselves to search for the prince. The squires are busy helping ready the knights and their horses. Melinda runs weapons between the armory and the stables, but it is hard for her to keep her mind on her duties. She cannot stop thinking of Phil, kidnapped and alone. She can only imagine how scared he must be.

At last the final groups of knights are readied, and Melinda watches them ride off in search of the prince. More than anything she wishes she were one of them. However, that is not her assignment. She and the other squires have been ordered to guard the castle in case this kidnapping is just the beginning of an attack. She trudges over to her post on the eastern gate. Maria is already there, watching the knights ride out.

“Anything?” she asks Maria.

“No, nothing.”

Below them, the knights appear no larger than silver bugs as they wind down the road towards the edge of the forest. Seeing it reminds her of her conversation with Phil during the ball. Impulsively, she rushes back to the stables, this time with Maria on her heels. 

“Melinda, where are you going?”

She pulls her horse out of her stall and begins saddling her quickly. “I have to go after him.”

“Alone? There are a dozen knights looking for the prince. You should stay here where it’s safe.”

She shakes her head. “I can’t.” She takes a deep breath to steady herself. “The road he was traveling on runs right along the forest, but no one is searching the forest itself.”

Maria frowns. “What makes you think he would he go in there?”

“Just a hunch. I may be wrong, but I need to see for myself.”

Maria gives her a pleading look. “Melinda, think this through. We both have our orders to guard the castle.”

“If anyone asks where I’ve gone, cover for me. Please, Maria. I have to do this.”

Maria stares at her, then slowly nods. “Be careful.”

Melinda nods grimly. “I will.”

*****

The guards give her a strange look as she rides out of the gate, but everyone is far too concerned about the prince to worry about a single squire. She follows the road for about a mile, then turns her horse north into the woods. She goes slowly, desperate to find some sign that Phil has passed this way. Not many bother to ride through the woods, but it seems like the kind of impractical, romantic thing Phil would do.

Eventually she picks up a trail and follows it, weaving through the trees until she comes across a small stream. She dismounts to let her horse drink and surveys the area. Near the stream she finds several sets of boot prints, as well as signs of a struggle. Her heart sinks. Phil must have stopped here to let his horse rest and been ambushed.

Fortunately the kidnappers were more concerned with escaping with the prince than covering their tracks. She mounts her horse and follows the trail deeper into the forest. She wonders who these kidnappers are, and where they might have taken him. She debates going back to the castle to get help but decides to push on.

She rides for hours before finally coming across a small house. She dismounts and ties her horse to a tree, then approaches quietly. The house is simple, made of wood with only holes in the walls for windows. Pieces of cloth are tied down over the holes, but through a gap in the bottom she is able to peer inside. The inside is dark, and it takes a moment before she can make out three figures. Phil is tied to a chair in one corner of the room, and there are two men guarding him. Phil’s face is bruised and his clothes are torn and bloody, but at least he appears alert.

Melinda pushes aside her worry and nervousness. She has never actually been in combat before, but she does not want to waste time going back to the castle to get help. She draws her sword and bursts through the door. She stabs the first before he even has time to draw his sword. He falls to the ground. The second charges towards her. She manages to block his attack just in time. He uses his larger size to force her back towards the wall, but she maneuvers out of the way and hits him with the flat side of her sword. He falls to his knees, and she punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

She turns to Phil. He is staring at her with awe. “Melinda. How did you find me?”

“I had a hunch you might have gone into the forest.” She bends down and unties the ropes binding him to the chair. “Can you stand?”

He nods, wincing a little as she helps him to his feet. “There was a third man who grabbed me. He rode off a few days ago to get orders from whoever hired them. The other two were waiting for him to return. They seemed to think he would be back soon.”

She puts his arm around her neck and wraps her arm around his waist. “Then we must hurry.”

She helps him onto the back of her horse, then climbs on in front of him. He is so pale and weak and covered in blood, and she wonders if he is strong enough for the ride home.

“Hold onto me,” she says. “We’ll be back at the castle soon.”

As soon as they pass inside the castle gates, they are greeted by soldiers and servants. They help the prince off Melinda’s horse and rush him inside to tend to his injuries.

Maria is there as well, beaming joy. “You did it! Oh Melinda.” She throws her arms around her. “How are you? Are you hurt?”

“A bit bruised, but other than that fine.”

“And the prince?”

“I think he’ll be all right.”

“As soon as the watchmen spotted you, they sent out riders to recall the search. The king is on his way. When he gets back, I’m sure he’ll want to see you.” Maria squeezes her arm. “You’re a hero.”

Melinda’s head is swimming. Now that the excitement is wearing off, she feels tired and overwhelmed. “I don’t think I’m ready to see the king. I think I need to lie down first.”

“Of course. You must be exhausted.”

Despite her feeble protests, Maria insists on walking with her to her room. “I’ll come and get you when the king arrives.”

Once Melinda is alone, she undresses and lies down on her bed, but it is hard to quiet her mind enough to rest. She keeps replaying everything that happened over and over again. Even though she and Phil are safe inside the castle, she cannot stop worrying and wondering who was behind this.

She hears a knock on her door. She gets up and opens it, expecting to find Maria on the other side. But instead it is Phil. His wounds have been cleaned and dressed, but he looks pale and tired. Still he smiles when he sees her. “May I come in?”

“Of course.”

She feels strangely self-conscious having him in her room. But he does not seem to feel uncomfortable at all. He sits down on the edge of her narrow bed, and after a moment she sits down beside him.

“How are you?” he asks.

“I’m fine, your highness. And you?”

“Fine, thanks to you.” He smiles. “You’ve saved my life twice now. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you for all you’ve done for me.”

She shifts uncomfortably. “It was nothing, your highness. I was just doing my duty.”

“It was more than your duty. You didn’t have to come looking for me alone. You truly are the bravest, most loyal knight in all of Shield.”

She looks down and focuses her gaze on her hands, neatly folded on top of the blankets. Her knuckles are still raw from hitting Phil’s captor. He takes her hand, and she gathers the courage to meet his gaze. He is looking at her so intensely, his blue eyes overflowing with admiration and gratitude and love. She can admit it to herself now. He loves her, and she loves him.

She swallows hard and squeezes his hand. “I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”


End file.
